modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6347
20 czerwca 2012 40px 13 maja 2016 40px 16 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Clyde Kaplan |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6346. « 6347. » 6348. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W kościele, w miejscowości Polignano a Mare we Włoszech, Brooke informuje Ridge'a, że zadzwoni do Hope, żeby dowiedzieć sie, dlaczego córka się spóźnia. Gdy odzywa się automatyczna sekretarka, Logan zostawia jej wiadomość głosową. W pobliżu, Liam mówi Billowi, aby wstrzymał się ze swoimi komentarzami, ponieważ Hope na pewno wkrótce tam przybędzie. Ojciec chłopaka wspomina rozmowę ze Steffy, w trakcie której uprzedzał ją, by się nie poddawała. Liam próbuje zadzwonić do swojej przyszłej żony i jest zdziwiony, kiedy odzywa się poczta głosowa. Po tym, jak młody Spencer postanawia wrócić do hotelu, Bill dzwoni do Steffy, aby poinformować ją o całej sytuacji. W apartamencie Hope, Deacon opowiada Alison o tym, jak słodka i wyrozumiała okazała się być jego córka, zaś on odpłacił jej przetrzymywaniem jej tak, by nie dotarła na czas na własny ślub. "Jestem okropnym ojcem", stwierdza mężczyzna, podczas gdy Alison telefonuje do Billa. Kobieta mówi szefowi o rozmowie przeciąganiu przez Sharpe'a rozmowy z córką, która jednak w tym momencie jest już w drodze do kościoła. Bill żąda od pracownicy, aby opóźniła działanie dziewczyny. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Montgomery wysyła Deacona z powrotem do jego lokum. Następnie sama sporządza notatkę, po czym wychodzi. W biurze "SP", Katie błaga Marcusa, by powiedział jej wszystko, co wie na temat spisku jej męża i Justina. Marcus udziela wymijających odpowiedzi, ale Katie przypomina mu, że wspomniał o "sabotażu". Kobieta oświadcza, że jeśli szczęście jej siostrzenicy ma być w jakiś sposób zakłócone, ona musi o tym wiedzieć. Marcus sądzi, że Bill z pewnością nie uczyniłby dziewczynie nic złego, ale Katie oznajmia, że zna swojego męża, po czym postanawia sama do niego zadzwonić. W trakcie rozmowy, Bill mówi żonie, że czeka na rozpoczęcie uroczystości przed kościołem. "Nie waż się ingerować w cokolwiek: ani w ślub, ani w miesiąc miodowy ani przyszłe szczęście tej pary", uprzedza go Katie. Bill kończy rozmowę, zapewniając żonę, że ją kocha. thumb|320px|Hope pokonuje przeciwności losu, by dotrzeć na swój ślubCiężarówka, na pokładzie której jedzie na swój ślub Hope, ulega blokadzie na jednej z włoskich ulic. Dziewczyna błaga kierowców, by spróbowali coś zrobić, jednak zrezygnowana postanawia ruszyć na uroczystość o własnych nogach. W końcu dociera do kościoła i nie mogąc złapać tchu, mówi Brooke i Ridge'owi o spotkaniu z Deaconem, który zrobił na niej bardzo miłe wrażenie. Forrester tymczasem informuje pannę młodą, że Liam odszedł. Głos zabiera Bill, który mówi niedoszłej synowej, że jego syn jej szuka. Steffy spogląda, jak Liam podjeżdża przed jej hotel i wkracza do środka. Chłopak wchodzi do pokoju Hope, gdzie znajduje list, który wydaje się być napisany ręką Loganówny. "Kocham Cię, ale nie mogę tego zrobić", czyta młody Spencer. Następnie wraca wspomnieniami do czasu, który spędzili razem we Włoszech i wspomina, że wcześniej dziewczyna również go rzuciła. Następnie zostawia jej niemiłe nagranie wideo na tablecie, po czym oświadcza, że rzuca ją. Wkrótce pojawia się przy nim Steffy, a zrozpaczony Liam oświadcza, ze córka Brooke znowu go opuściła. "Ojciec miał rację...", stwierdza syn Billa, po czym dodaje, że to koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe